


Symbiosis

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [25]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden once bribed Dwyn into fighting with the promise of a 'personal' reward. He returns after the blight to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/328.html?thread=58952#t58952)
> 
> FemPC/Dwyn
> 
> He agrees to take her to bed as motivation for fighting with the Redfield soldiers. I was always so bummed that he turns you down. :P
> 
> [...]
> 
> OP is still around. :) Even though I'd prefer het I'd still read slash if you're willing to fill. As for bonus kinks, the rougher the better.
> 
> **Reviews/comments/feedback are always loved and adored!**

"Well now, look who's back," Dwyn squinted up at him from the other side of the doorway. This time, he'd actually answered when Tannusen had knocked. "You'd better not be here to recruit me for something else, elf. You didn't even pay up the _last_ time."

"Mmn," Tannusen smirked, "paying up is what I'm here for, Dwyn. Perhaps you should let me in?"

"You don't say," the dwarf's eyebrows went up, "the great Hero of Ferelden, or whatever they call you now, came here... to let me fuck him."

"Indeed," the Warden purred, "if you would like to charge interest for the late payment, I'm sure we can... work something out," he reached up to the tie holding his large, dark cloak in place. One smooth pull and the fabric fell away, revealing his bare skin in the cold moonlight of outside and the warmth of the fireplace inside.

He wore not a stitch, only a metal band locked around the root of his balls, and a simple plug buried deep between the cheeks of his ass. Tannusen turned around once, elegant in his shamelessness, letting Dwyn get a good look at him from all sides. The tattoo on his chest, freshly-healed, stood out in sharp contrast against his skin.

"Well?" Tannu purred, "Shall I come in, or are we going to do this out here?"

Dwyn's gaze raked over him, and the dwarf stepped out of his way. "Get in here, you crazy sodding duster. You're going to bring half the Arl's army to my doorstep with that display."

"Ooh?" Tannusen stepped in, leaving his cloak on the ground outside. "Do you think they might like a turn, too?"

"Just shut up," Dwyn slammed the door closed and threw the lock. "I know there's got to be a catch, but I'm not passing up the chance to have a go at that ass."

Tannu smiled, half-lidding his eyes. "The only catch is that you talk dirty and fuck me rough. Think you can do that, ser warrior? I've been a bad, bad little slut."

"Then get your whore ass on the floor," Dwyn grunted, reaching for the ties of his breeches. "And suck my cock."

"...Boss?" One of the humans Tannusen remembered working for the swordsman poked his head out of the back room, "Is something...?"

"Maybe they should join in," Tannu laughed, lowering himself to his hands and knees on the floor, the loose bulk of his hair sliding over his back to hang to the worn boards beneath him. He leaned in and brushed his tongue against Dwyn's hand as the dwarf fought with his clothing. "Call it 'splitting the profits', hmm?"

"You really _are_ a little slut, aren't you?" Dwyn grinned a sharp, nasty smile down at him, and finally ripped the laces free of his trousers. The cock suddenly presented to Tannusen was half-hard, and he took it without hesitation, slurping it into his mouth with an exaggerated sound. He wiggled his bare ass in the air invitingly, clenching around the plug inside, and looked aside to see that both henchmen had stepped into the front room.

"You boys aren't getting any until I get my share," Dwyn grunted, a rough hand clamping on the back of Tannusen's head, forcing his half-hard flesh in deeper. It was already thickening. "So just sit down and watch."

"Mmm," was all Tannu could manage for a reply, lifting a hand from the floor to reach back and pull the plug free, tossing it aside. It rolled across the floor and stopped at the henchmen's feet, but the Warden hardly noticed, busy working the thickening cock in his mouth. Back and forth, in and out, letting the head of him slip into his throat as it hardened further, pressing his tongue hard against the underside of his shaft.

"It's so warm," one of the henchmen whispered to the other, holding the plug in a hand. "Feel it, he's gotta be hotter than a fire inside. _Maker._ "

"Enough," Dwyn changed his grip, putting his hand on Tannusen's forehead and shoving him back hard enough that the elf would have fallen if he hadn't been on all fours. The flesh left behind by his efforts was hard and thick, glistening darkly in the firelight. Tannusen boldly licked his lips and smiled, looking up at the dwarf from under his eyelashes. "Hungry for more dick, are ya?"

"Always," Tannu purred. "Are you going to fuck me, now, or ask for my life story next?"

The punch to his jaw _did_ send him sprawling onto his side. Tannusen laughed, rolling onto his belly and then lifting his ass in the air in shameless invitation. "What, you don't like mouthy whores, do you?"

"What's with the bracelet on your balls?" Dwyn demanded, stepping near. A thick finger sank into Tannusen's entrance, and the elf purred his approval, clenching his ass down around the digit. "Sod it, I don't care. You're tighter than any other whore I've fucked before, that's for damn sure."

The finger pulled out, and something even thicker and hotter pressed against him in its place. Tannu pressed his hands against the floor and pushed back to meet Dwyn's hard thrust home, taking him down to the root in one shot. "Don't pause," he purred, "unless you're a pussy who doesn't know how to fuck a man rough."

Incensed, the dwarf's hands gripped Tannusen's bare hips punishingly hard. He pulled back and then plunged forward again, and didn't stop, setting up a pace hard enough to make the elf's chest and side of his face slide against the floor despite the grip on his hips. Tannu crooned his approval, looking up and latching his gaze on the two henchmen.

"I hope you boys are tough," he quipped with a sharp-edge grin tugging at his lips, "your boss seems to think he's-- ahn-- _making love_ to me."

The growl behind him was an angry one, and Tannu laughed breathlessly as Dwyn redoubled his efforts, leaning down to grab a fistful of his white-gold hair. Yanking his head back until he could see Tannusen's grin, the dwarf spat in his face, "Silence, slut."

"Make me," Tannu gasped out, "go on..."

There was little room for words, after that. His face shoved roughly down into the floorboards, his ass being pounded so hard that the slap-slap-slap of flesh was undoubtedly audible from outside, Tannusen allowed his eyes to roll back and his mind to go blissfully empty.

\- - - - -

It was pre-dawn by the time Tannusen re-emerged from the small house in Redcliffe. His cloak was no longer on the ground, but was held open for him instead. Troubled golden-brown eyes searched his bruised face while warm-colored fingers draped the thick fabric over his shoulders and then tied it closed, hiding his nakedness from the world once more.

Fluid leaked down the backs of his thighs, sticky and thick. Everything was sore and bruised, bitten and scraped. The door behind him closed firmly and the sound of locks being thrown was crisp in the early morning air.

All was fine in the world. He found he could lean into Zevran's touch to his cheek and smile tiredly at him without the darkness fogging the corners of his mind. That inconvenient part of him was tired and sated, and most importantly... _quiet_.

"Let's go," he murmured, "I'd like to clean up before I so much as kis--"

Soft warmth sealed hard over his bruised and bleeding lips, heedless of the various substances undoubtedly still found there. Zevran lingered, then eventually pulled back.

"Come, amora," the assassin put an arm around his waist, and turned to lead the way while pressed to his side, "a hot bath, warm meal, and soft bed awaits you at the inn. And myself in at least two of those things, of course!"

"Of course," Tannu smiled, even though it cracked his lip anew. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
